halomodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Helipad Studios
Helipad Studios Game Development Team makes maps, modifications, and tags for Halo: Custom Edition. About Helipad Studios Game Development Team, was started in 2006, as a Cheat Code website, moving onto a Halo: Custom Edition modifying team, followed by becoming a more advanced Development team. HS(short for Helipad Studios) was started by J'ean-Luc Lee Keller (Project Manager/Director), along with Aaron Hampson (HEK Specialist), and Cody Smith (Vehicle Modeler/Designer). After a year, HS developed into a full team, creating everything from animated movies, to vehicle tags. Projects *"Halo: The Fall of Reach" Animated Movie *Country Pickup Truck *Ford Ranger *Tow Truck *"World War II" Custom CE map *"Halo: Ghosts of Onyx" game *Dodge Coronet *Dune Buggy *Land Rover *Ranger Track v2 map *Desert Dunes map *WWII Slayer map *Codyfields map *Cody Gulch Testmap *Grif Ball Variant/Map Dropped Projects *Jungle Monster *Ranger Track v1 map *Foundry CE map *Halo: AfterMath game Project Information ''Halo: The Fall of Reach movie'' An animated movie based on Eric Nylund's Novel, "Halo: Fall of Reach". ''Country Pickup Truck'' A vehicle Tag for Halo: Custom Edition, converted from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Renamed "Country Truck" as a codename a more suitable name can be found. The "Country Truck's" original name, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, is the "Walton". This vehicle was converted, animated, rigged, and modified to work in Halo: Custom Edition by Helipad Studios' Vehicle Designer, Cody Smith. ''Ford Ranger'' A vehicle Tag for Halo: Custom Edition, by Helipad Studios. Modeled by Cody Smith, of Helipad Studios, from his own 1985 Ford Ranger XLT. The Ford Ranger is available on the map "CodyFields" on http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4246. ''Tow Truck'' A vehicle Tag for Halo: Custom Edition, by Helipad Studios. Modeled by Cody Smith, of Helipad Studios, for use in a Machinima that was canceled by Helipad Studios. The Tow Truck is available on the map "CodyFields" on http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4246. ''Dodge Coronet'' A vehicle Tag for Halo: Custom Edition, converted from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The Coronet was part of an older mod for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, then converted, animated, rigged, and modified by Helipad Studios' Cody Smith for use in Halo: Custom Edition. is available on the map "CodyFields" on http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4246. ''Dune Buggy'' The Dune Buggy is a vehicle tag for Halo: Custom Edition, and was designed, Modeled, and Textured, by Red Haze Productions, for Helipad Studios "Desert Dunes" map. The Dune Buggy features "Gravity Suspension" and an "Roll-Bar Cage" body, and a total seating for one. Some of the smaller features are Fog Lamps, High-Beam Lamps, a "new-style" windshield, and Sand Tires. Dune Buggy is being rigged and animated by Helipad Studios' Cody Smith. ''Toyota Fj40" The Toyota Fj40 is a high detail (30,500 polygon) safari style truck. This model is being sold by its creator "Todd", model for sale at this link:http://www.turbosquid.com/FullPreview/Index.cfm/ID/302662 This model was given to Helipad Studios, with rights to modify, and put in Halo: Custom Edition. The model is being redone to work in Halo: Custom Edition better. (This model is going to be locked in all future maps it will be featured in.) ''Jungle Monster'' (Project Canceled or on hold till further notice) The Jungle Monster is a Monster Truck designed and modeled by Red Haze Productions. ''Ranger Track v1'' (Project Canceled due to Map Errors) Originally supposed to feature the Helipad Studios Alpha vehicles first. Designed to be a Race Track. ''Ranger Track v2'' Ranger Track v2 is a race track designed for racing Helipad Studios' Ranger's. The Track will feature jumps, tunnels and HS Rangers. ''Desert Dunes'' Desert based dunes map, featuring big hills, and a huge area to drive. ''WWII Slayer'' WWII Slayer is a world war 2 based map, having new User Interface, weapons, HUD, and vehicles. The map will be a small town, torn up due to battle, featuring broken buildings, road blocks, blown up vehicles, and nice sky animation. ''Halo: AfterMath'' (Project Canceled Indefinitely) Halo: AfterMath was Helipad Studios' first attempt at designing a game, without much success in finding good help, the game was dropped permanently. ''Codyfields'' Codyfields was the first Helipad Studios release, it was released as a Christmas Release map for the www.HaloMaps.org community. The vehicles in this map are password protected. The only modifications done to the map are: Less Rocks, Vehicles Replaced with HS Vehicles (Coronet, Tow Truck, and Ranger), and Christmas Trees (Dropped from the map). The only known problems with the release, are in the "Readme", where is states that there are Christmas trees in the map, along with the creator of the tree's credit. In the Readme, the description of the map had "Christmas Trees" in it, but it was put into the map's description. ''Grif Ball Variant'' Grif Ball is being re-created for Halo: Custom Edition, being based off of Red vs Blue's, Halo 3, Grif-Ball, using Gravity Hammers, and Single Bomb(Assault) variant. The map will feature Halo 3's, "Foundry", with only the second half being used. As for other features, the map will have Gravity Hammers and Energy Swords on spawning, the ability to turn orange and revert from that color when gathering, and releasing the Assault Bomb. Also, the ability to Lunge, and melee with the Energy Sword(new melee and lunge movements). Over shield on Master Chief's armor will appear, when the Assault Bomb is being held, and the ability to Jump high and run fast as well. (8 players max.) ''Foundry CE'' (Project Canceled Until Further Notice) Project to re-create Halo 3's Foundry(Heroic Map Pack), for use on Halo: Custom Edition. Project dropped due to lack of modelers and interest. (Project was replaced with Grif-Ball) ''Cody Gulch'' Cody Gulch is the name of the Helipad Studios vehicle testing map, named after Cody Smith, Helipad Studios' Vehicle Designer. Cody Gulch is an testing map for all vehicles, models, etc. made by Cody Smith before they are put into a map and released. Cody Gulch is available exclusively Helipad Studios and close teams, as a closed testing for glitches, and for enjoyment of that new model smell. Releases *Codyfields Vehicle Test Map(Halo: Custom Edition Map) **Download Link: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4246 (www.HaloMaps.org) Software A list of software that Helipad Studios uses. 3D Modeling *AutoDesk 3ds Max v8.0 *AutoDesk 3ds max v7.0 *AutoDesk AutoCAD *MilkShape *ZModeler v1.07 *Wings3d Animation *AutoDesk 3ds Max v8.0 *AutoDesk Maya 2008 *MilkShape *AutoDesk 3ds max v7.0 Concept Design *AutoDesk 3ds Max v8.0 *AutoDesk 3ds max v7.0 *MilkShape *Google SketchUp v6 *Adobe Photoshop *Microsoft Paint *Wings3d *AutoDesk AutoCAD Other *Gearbox "Halo Editing Kit" **Sapien **Guerrilla **Tool *Spark Edit *Windows Command Prompt (CMD) The Team Modelers *Cody Smith *Mike *Sam *Fabian Jr. *Dustin Luera *J'ean-Luc Keller *Kyle Dyer *REDHaze Artists *Kim *Erick Lopez *Brendon Verlinden Animators *Brian Lynch *J'ean-Luc Keller Writers *Frank *Abdul *Fabian Jr. *J'ean-Luc Keller Audio *Brendon Verlinden *J'ean-Luc Keller Game Testers *Fien Subhan *Daniel *J'ean-Luc Keller Additional Help *REDHaze Productions *Halo 3 Custom Edition Team *Matrix Mapping Team Movie Development Help These teams are working together to bring you "Halo: The Fall of Reach movie". Action/Animation *Matrix Mapping Team *Red Haze Productions *Helipad Studios Game Development Team